


Brittle Bones

by manicpation



Series: Iwaoi Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Blood, Character Does Not Stay Dead, Immortality, M/M, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries, Suggestions of Character Death, semi-graphic gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicpation/pseuds/manicpation
Summary: In which the world Oikawa lives in is waged with war, and he meets a stranger that saves his life.





	Brittle Bones

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 - immortality 
> 
> so i wanted to do something for iwaoi week but i learned of it too late and i require more planning for something like this and should have started months ago. so i vomited this up in an hour and hope its okay lol

Dust and debris fall down around him. Sirens blare even louder than the ringing in his ears. He’s dizzy and the ringing  _ won't stop  _ and what’s this wetness on the side of his face? Blood? Oh, it’s blood. Oikawa takes in the scene around him. He’s on the ground floor of his office building. There’s a gaping hole in the wall, half the ceiling is missing and  _ there’s bodies- _

Oikawa abruptly stands up and immediately wishes he hadn’t, the dizziness threatening to take over. But instinctively he knows something is  _ wrong,  _ so he’s running, out the big hole in the wall and into the middle of the street. More chaos greets him as he sees other running, seemingly in no direction. He passes a child standing stone still and staring at the sky, blood running down their face in rivulets. He feels like vomiting. 

He keeps running though, until he hears a sound louder than the others, and he whips his head around and sees a telephone pole splintering, teetering precariously until it decides on a direction and starts falling towards him.

He’s too shocked to process what is happening, let alone _move,_ and he can’t even open his mouth to scream. He just stands there as he’s about to meet his maker.

Until….he doesn’t. When he finally gains enough cognitive function to make out the scene in front of him, Oikawa is rendered speechless once again. He’s on his ass, staring at the spot where he would have been, if somebody would not have pushed him aside. However, that somebody is currently underneath the same telephone pole that would have killed him. 

Oikawa scrambles up and runs over, furiously trying to help the man stuck under the pole. He’s strong and athletic but no match for something five times taller than himself. He looks at the man with wild eyes while furiously trying to lift the pole.

“Go,” the man says.

“W-what?” Oikawa manages to croak out.

“Go, I said,” the man says again.

“I can’t-” Oikawa begins to say but is interrupted by the sirens coming to life again.

“There’s going to be another airstrike, get yourself to safety. I’ll be okay.”

“I can’t leave you here!! You’re going to die!!”

“You’re going to die if you stay here! Go find shelter!” 

Oikawa shakes his head but stands up, tears streaming down his face. He turns around and looks back once more at the stranger that gave his life for him before running off.

Days later, after the carnage has stopped, Oikawa decides to visit the medical tents. He’s lost friends and family and needs to know if they’re dead, injured or missing. He walks the rows, numb and unfeeling. He sees men, women and children burned, scarred, and broken, some maimed beyond recognition. Oikawa sees schoolmates and neighbors and barely conjures the energy to nod his head at them. 

He’s almost done making his way through the last tent when he spots one more familiar face. He looks at the man on the bed, surprisingly less injured than the rest with only his chest battered a nasty black and blue and tape around his ribs. 

Oikawa stares at him and the man stares back, curiosity lighting their features.

“Hey.”   


“Hey.”

“So you-”

“You saved me. You saved me and I watched you die.” Oikawa is shaking and he can’t contain himself. All the trauma of the last few days seems to catch up with him all at once. 

“Woah, hey now, come on, sit down,” he stranger says.

Oikawa sits down and cries, cries days worth of tears until he loses his breath, body overcome by deep hiccups that wrack his frame. He takes time coming down with deep, stuttering breath and full body shivers. Eventually, though, he starts breathing easy again.

“Wow, you’re an ugly crier,” the man says.

“Rude! You’re making fun of me and you haven’t even told me your name.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Oikawa…Tooru,” Oikawa says quietly.

"What? After blubbering like that, you’re suddenly shy now?”

“No!” Oikawa sputters.

“Did yo-, do you...have any surviving family?”

Oikawa wraps his arms around himself tightly and shakes his head. Iwaizumi sees a tear well up in the corner of Oikawa’s eye.

“Well, I’m about to be released soon anyway, they need this bed for more seriously injured people. And I’m so hungry I could just about eat anything, so why don’t you come with me? We can try and find some food and...I dunno...I guess, I dunno what I’m trying to ask.”

“Yes.”

Iwaizumi tilts his head. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, I’ll come with you. You know, that wasn’t a very good confession, Iwa-chan.”

“Iwa-chan? Hey, wait! That wasn’t a confession, you ass! I was just trying to be nice to a grown man crying like a baby!”

“A baby!?”

Iwaizumi snorts and Oikawa laughs and a sincere, albeit small, smile crosses his face. 

“Okay, come on, let’s go,” Iwaizumi says as he lifts himself out of bed.

He signs his name off a list and the two leave, wandering the destroyed, deserted streets together.

“Oh, and Iwa-chan?”

“Stop calling me Iwa-chan.” 

“You’re gonna have to tell me how you survived that pole falling on you.”

“Maybe another day, Oikawa, maybe another day.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to seamorered on tumblr for support and reading this over! you're so sweet! <3


End file.
